To allow for enhanced seating comfort, in particular in vehicle seats the shape of the seat is varied by means of compressed-air-actuated bubble elements. Hence, individual adaptation of the seat contour to the respective person is rendered possible. Depending on the specific design, this function can additionally be used for massage purposes or for dynamical adaptation to driving situations.
For this purpose, several air bubbles are disposed on the back side of the cushion as a function of the desired level of comfort and embodiment. In general, the air bubbles are disposed at a carrier element which is mounted on a seat receptacle. The seat cushion is mounted on this carrier element having the air bubbles attached thereto. As a result of this type of design, the seat can be flexibly configured in terms of different air bubble variations. In this context, however, the complexity in terms of assembly is disadvantageous, since all individual air bubbles are separately mounted on one carrier and the seat cushion is subsequently disposed thereon. Moreover, the carrier fulfils the function of providing support to the air bubbles, such that in case of a non-planar seat receptacle, e.g. due to a wire spring system, any significant warpage in the region between the supporting surfaces of the seat receptacle does not occur. It is advantageous in the selection of a separate carrier that the respective configuration of air bubbles and the air distribution system can be preassembled at the carrier.
The assembly process of the seat cushion, however, involves the high risk that individual air bubbles may be displaced or air supply may be disrupted. As a consequence, seat production is slowed down and in some instances requires disassembly for rectification of malpositions or damage to the air distribution system.